


To Be Fixed・修正される

by machigaiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, criticism is appreciated yesyes, kiibo cant fit in and is sad because of it, kiibo is sad, kokichi is a little shit tho, shuichi is there for him tho, so is idabashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko
Summary: "It would only be inevitable that people wouldn't see him as a normal human. He wasn't, after all."Kiibo feels left out from society because of his robotic complexion.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	To Be Fixed・修正される

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have much to say about this at the moment but uh if you want me to continue it then let me know and as always any amount of criticism is appreciated!

Alone. Empty. Heartless. Misunderstood? Kiibo could feel the weariness from everyone around him everyday, all the time. Who wouldn't be weary, though? Robots are known for stereotypically possessing inhuman abilities and end up hurting humans, even when they don't, it's not like they are expected to do anything other than to serve humans. But Kiibo wasn't built to serve- he was built to live. It would only be inevitable that people wouldn't see him as a normal human. He wasn't, after all.

Even with all of this knowledge on how everyone felt about Kiibo, it didn't hurt any less. It still hurt to live with the fact that no one will ever treat him like they would anyone else. The way he talks is unnatural, the way he does anything is unnatural, really. So it's no wonder that among the bunch of weary people, there are people who turn that weariness into crude comments and harsh shoves. It hurt. He didn't want this. If only he could've been born under difference circumstances, or hid the fact that he was a robot better... maybe then people would've liked him.

It's not like he was completely alone, though. Shuichi would usually stick up for him when Kokichi made some robophobic comment, and Miu seemed to be very interested in Kiibo, though that might be more because of his robotic complex than himself as a person. His locker closed with a clang and he started walking to class, dismissing his thoughts.

When he made it to his class and sat down, he got himself ready for the beginning of class. Normal routine, he went through the same process everyday, so repetitive. It reminds him of a robot. It would remind other people of a robot. Of course Kiibo was aware that there were humans that would go through routine every day, yet it still didn't sit right with him, he feels to robotic, yet this routine is what he's done for so long he can't change it now.

Other people started filing in and taking their seats, getting prepared of class but also talking freely to their friends. If Kiibo had friends, would he be talking to them now? No use wondering about it since there is no such thing as a robot having friends. He had supporters, but those supporters had other, real friends to hang out with. Kokichi walked in with a grin on his face, not a welcoming one, just like he always does. His comments were the most frequent and arguably the worst. Despite the fact that he repeats most of the same insults every day, it just further shoves the robophobia and Kiibo's own insecurities into his head and heart.

"So how's the robot going to cheat in class today? Oh wait, you can't! You're too dumb to be able to pull anything like that off!" Kokichi snickered. "You know very well that I have the intelligence of an average highschooler, I can't cheat and I'm not dumb." Kiibo said in a lower volume. "Hah, of course! A robot specifically designed to do nothing but merely exist to be a bother to everyone else wouldn't know anything about cheating!" Kokichi smirked. Kiibo took a breath in to retaliate but before being able to do so, the teacher came in and greeted us, class started. Resentment burned in Kiibo's core, but deep down he knew Kokichi was right. He was only made to exist. He was made to imitate a normal human being, and even then he still failed to fit in with everyone around him, so his existence was pointless.

He couldn't tell jokes, couldn't make people feel better, couldn't encourage them, he couldn't do anything but sit around and exist. For other people, they could just find something to do with themselves, after all having children was kind of part of a societal expectation so there were bound to be many people who were born for no reason, but Kiibo was a robot. He was built with the pure intention of just existing. No one expected Idabashi to create a living robot that was made to be like a real human, he was just... there.

These thoughts hung at the back of the robot's head, slowly eating away at any other additional unrelated thoughts he may have. Class flew by and Kiibo continued to sit in the classroom when the lunch bell rang. People started getting their stuff together and heading out of the classroom. Kiibo didn't have to- _couldn't_ eat anyways. As the last few people walked out of the classroom, Kokichi walked over to Kiibo's desk and poked his cheek. "I wonder if that's real skin. What if this skin on your face was the skin of a dead person. What if-" Kokichi gasped and his eyes lit up, making Kiibo feel sick. "What if your professor or something killed someone and they used the skin from that person!" A sickening wave of emotions flew over Kiibo as Kokichi went on with the same glitter of enthusiasm in his eyes, though Kiibo could see the amusement and mischievousness in them as well.

"Professor Idabashi would never do something like that! My skin is made from various synthetic fibers to mimic that of a human's skin!" Kiibo retorted. "Eh, well, just a thought for that computer in your head!" Kokichi smiled as he swiftly turned and left the room off to the cafeteria, his hands intertwined behind his head. Kiibo felt nauseous, yet it didn't mean anything since there is no such thing as throwing up for robots, so he just had to bear with the uncomfortable feeling of nausea and crushing emptiness. He felt angry, yet empty at the same time, like all the wires in him had both suddenly weighed a lot more and disappeared at the same time.

While reminiscing about his contradicting emotions, Kiibo noticed movement near the door, so he turned his head up from his desk to see who it was. To his mild surprise, there was the boy with a cap on his head and his sandy golden eyes, swirled up in concern. "Kiibo?" Shuichi asked softly. Kiibo just continued to stare. He didn't know what else to say. Shuichi walked closer and kneeled in front of his desk and continued looking at Kiibo with a concerned expression. "Kiibo? Is something wrong...?" Shuichi said even more softly. Kiibo realized he needed to answer to show he was listening so he responded, "Yes, Shuichi?" He internally winced at his own harsh voice in comparison to Shuichi's soft and calm voice.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked once more. "Ah, yes. I am doing well. How about you?" Kiibo replied in his usual more commanding voice. "You seem sad... mind if I sit with you?" Kiibo just looked down and shook his head. Shuichi reached for the chair from the desk next to Kiibo's and pushed it over next to Kiibo's. They sat there in silence for a while, both clearly searching for something to say.

"Are you... okay?" Shuichi finally said. Clearly Kiibo's "I am doing well." didn't convince Shuichi. Kiibo took a breath and and sighed. "I... I've been better." Shuichi sat there looking down and then at him. "If it's something that's bothering you then you can always tell me, okay?" Kiibo nodded. His internalized robophobia wasn't something he really ever considered a problem as all it does is just bring down his general mood a ton whenever it was mentioned and made Kiibo automatically assume the worst of everyone, but it wasn't like it was ruining his life.

"Y-yeah. Thank you, Shuichi." Kiibo said quietly. Shuichi gave a small smile and gave Kiibo a soft hug. Getting up to leave, he pushed the chair back to it's original desk and made is way out the classroom, waving his hand on the way out. After Shuichi left, Kiibo stared back down at his desk and thought about how kind Shuichi was. How caring he was and how soft his presence was. It felt nice to be around him, but at the same time it made Kiibo feel bad. Bad that someone like Shuichi has to spend time around someone like him. Bad that Kiibo knows he could never be anything like Shuichi.

More incomprehensible thoughts and scenarios overlapped in the robot's mind until the classroom door slid open and the first few people of many entered the classroom, chatting happily and sitting down at their desks. More people filled in the room until everyone had arrived. Kiibo watched as Kokichi shot a wide smile his way. The same smile he held when spewing insulting robophobic remarks at Kiibo's face. Looking away from Kokichi, Kiibo faced the front board the of the classroom and tried to replace his thoughts with stuff about class.

As class dragged to an end, people started packing up to go home. Kiibo started packing up the little items he had and slung his bag over his shoulder. He waited for everyone else to leave, just as he always had. If he even tried to leave with everyone else people would either block his way, complain that he's in the way, or Kokichi would tell him or grab at him to keep him behind. As usual, there were still two or three people who still hadn't left the room yet, Kokichi included. The other two people who were in the room was Kaito and another kid he didn't bother to remember the name of who was one of Kokichi's friends who were also very obviously robophobic.

Kaito put all his stuff away hurriedly in a rush, supposedly so he could catch up to his friends who had already left. "Welp, looks like there are only three people left in this room!" Kokichi said cheerfully, shooting his trademark grin at Kiibo as his friend snickered. Kaito looked up and looked around the room, frowning when he noticed Kokichi and his friend staring at Kiibo with smiles on their faces. "Hey, Kiibo's a person too!" Kaito defended. 

"Huh? Kaito, you know robots don't count as people." Kokichi's friend sneered. Kiibo looked down and just started walking out the room. He didn't want to be there anymore. Right as he left the room, still within his earshot, Kokichi said, "I'm surprised anyone would even want to protect some hunk of metal. We all know he doesn't even-" And that was it for Kiibo. He started running away from the classroom, desperate to leave the area. He didn't want to hear the rest of what Kokichi had to say, but it must've been something extra robophobic if the laughter echoing throughout the halls meant anything.

After leaving the building, Kiibo slowed down into a walk. His battery was starting to run low so he decided to walk and conserve as much energy as possible on his way back to his professor's house. With the scenery around him moving as he walked, Kiibo started wondering what Kokichi said, and wished he stayed longer just to hear the rest of his offensive comment.

Kiibo opened the door to the house and locked it behind him. He set his bag down where he usually put it and trudged over to his professor Idabashi's lab to charge himself. He sat himself in the corner of the room and plugged the wire into the back of his collar, the lights on it sliding the green letters "charging". Kiibo sighed and looked around at the different projects his professor created, as well as the ones that he was still working on. He looked around at them every day, so there was nothing new. It was the same stuff he saw yesterday, and the day before, and for most of the days he remembered before. Most of the stuff that was still in progress has been for many years, and yet there was still progress. Not as much, but still progress.

_Is this how long it took to make me? Did he spend this much time on such a useless project like myself? Did he really want to make another life or... maybe he just wanted to prove to others that he was able to accomplish making a robot with their own thoughts and feelings. That would make more sense. No one would ever want to create robots to live among humans, if they did then Kokichi wouldn't be saying the things he said, people wouldn't avoid me... would they?_

"Ah, Kiibo! You're back! You didn't greet me the way you usually do. Is something wrong?" Professor Idabashi asked. Kiibo stared for a moment, not saying anything, before looking at his hands on his lap. "Why... why was I created?" Kiibo asked quietly. He would think no one heard him if it weren't for Idabashi's clear shock on his face. "Wha- what do you mean? I created you because I wanted to bring more life onto the earth!" Idabashi said with a smile.

"Did you really though?" Kiibo muttered even quieter. Despite that question being for himself, the professor heard anyways. "Where are these questions coming from?" Kiibo stayed silent. He just kept on staring at his hand, opening and closing his fist, curling and releasing his fingers. Idabashi walked over and sat next to the robot. "Did something happen that made you feel this way?" The professor said softly.

Kiibo felt inclined to respond, yet he felt like he shouldn't say anything. After a while of awkward silence, Kiibo finally spoke. "I don't... feel like the other kids. They always avoid me and I don't feel like I should be going and doing the same things as they are." Professor Idabashi's eyes widened. "I... didn't know you felt that way. I should've known people wouldn't see a robot as a human like everyone else. But, if you want to talk about it then I'll be here for you." Kiibo looked away. "No, it's fine."

Idabashi sat there, looking at Kiibo for a while until he got up and started walking away. _Didn't humans say that talking about you're feelings help? So why don't I feel any better? Is it because I didn't talk about it enough? So why did I automatically feel like I couldn't talk about it even if I know it''ll help me? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal like everyone else...?_

Kiibo thought about what the Professor had said. It reminded him of something someone said... _Ah._ _Shuichi. Shuichi also said Kiibo could tell him anything if it was bothering him. Is this how humans comfort each other? He declined that offer too._ Kiibo sighed. That was enough thinking for now. He decided to go do some homework to take his mind off of things like this.

The room was dark, save for little reflections of the moon's light through the windows and little lights on Kiibo's collar. The cicadas were fairly loud tonight as Kiibo could hear them clearly. His internal clock ticked on as little thoughts flew across his head. These thoughts were usually random but some of them always came to bug Kiibo every night. Always bothering him at night, forcing him to sort as many out as he could before he powered off.

_Shuichi, Professor Idabashi, they both asked they same thing. Why? What does simply talking about it do? Do they want to know the problems in my life? Why would they? They have their own issues. What a confusing way to try to comfort someone. Maybe it works for humans... yeah. That would make more sense. They're so used to interacting with other people that of course it wouldn't work for a robot. But I was made to mimic humans, exactly how much is wrong with me that would make me so different and unlikable?_

The cicadas that had became little buzzing background noise while Kiibo fell into his thoughts were brought back to life as Kiibo snapped back into reality and blinked. There was no use in thinking about everything all over again, so what was he to do? He didn't feel low in battery, and he didn't just want to sit around and let his thoughts engulf him again, so Kiibo stood up and made his way out the room.


End file.
